The inventive concepts described herein relate to a data storage system, and more particularly, relate to a method of shaping a strobe signal of a data storage system, and a strobe signal shaping device.
A data storage system such as a solid state drive (SSD) or an embedded MMC (eMMC) may connect with a host to store data from the host in its memory device or export data stored in the memory device to the host.
The memory device, which the data storage system includes, may be a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, such as a flash memory. In such a case, during a read operation mode, the memory device may generate a read enable clock based on a strobe signal that a controller sends to it.
In a data storage system that produces a read enable clock using a strobe signal, a first clock edge of the strobe signal may be distorted due to frequency characteristics of a transmission channel and the memory device. A first clock edge of a strobe signal applied after an idle period may suffer the most influence of ISI (Inter Symbol Interference). The read enable clock may be distorted when a receiving quality of the strobe signal decreases, thereby degrading performance of a data read operation.